Animal
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Un animal eso es lo que es. Su pasión por ella es en lo que lo convierte. One Shot. Lemon.


**Animal**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

..

Un animal eso es lo que es. Su pasión por ella es en lo que lo convierte.

El deseo por su cuerpo le nubla el raciocinio y exacerba el instinto.

Deja de ser un hombre.

Una animal en celo.

Quiere hacerla suya, poseerla, llenarla.

Sentir su cuerpo convulsionando de placer.

Abajo, arriba, detrás, delante de ella. Quiere hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles. Y en todas y cada una de esas veces quiere escucharla gemir, por él, para él.

Que se corra por él, que grite su nombre.

Un animal.

Que vive de ella, que respira por ella, porque ella es el lugar donde su vida comienza y será con ella en donde termine.

Necesita su aliento para existir. Sus manos tocarla para sentir y su boca besarla para calmar la sed.

Un animal.

Que mira, que vigila, que sigue sus pasos, que roba su vida, que la secuestra y la hace propia.

Un animal.

Que necesita mirarla para no ser un ciego.

Como ahora.

..

..

Su cuerpo se pega al frío cristal de la ventana en un intento de calmar el calor.

Levanta su falda exponiendo las piernas y lleva sus brazos sobre la cabeza, en busca de más contacto.

Pero nada sirve.

Puede sentir cómo el sudor corre por su cuerpo. Las gotas de agua salada que inician en la base de su cabello húmedo van por su cuello, por sus pechos. Viajan por el valle entre sus senos hasta perderse en la tela de la ligera blusa.

Hace calor y mucho.

Tanto o más que afuera.

Fija su vista en un punto perdido de entre los árboles que rodean el lugar. No sabe por qué, pero el estar así le gusta, la hace sentir observada y eso… la pone caliente. Demasiado.

..

..

Puede verla. Aún desde donde está, lo hace.

Ve cómo sus manos, muy lentamente, recorren su cuerpo. Bajan por sus senos, tocándolos, recorriéndolos suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Van bajando un poco más, por su abdomen, cintura, cadera….

Más abajo….más.

Hasta que llegan a su centro, a ese lugar que él tanto desea.

Puede ver cómo aquella mano se pierde entre sus piernas comenzando un cadencioso movimiento, mientras la otra baja los tirantes de la blusa liberando sus pechos.

Se está tocando, se está dando placer… y él lo hace con ella.

Lleva sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón liberando la gran erección, para empezar a recorrerla de arriba abajo. Gime su nombre mientras lo hace. Puede sentir las ondas de placer viajar por su cuerpo pero aun así no deja de mirarla, no puede dejar la hacerlo.

..

..

Los dedos entran y salen de ella cada vez con más rapidez. Es imposible no sentir la humedad corriendo entre ellos, volviéndolos más resbaladizos, mojando sus piernas.

La blusa del pijama yace ahora abandonada en un rincón y frota contra la fría superficie los endurecidos pezones al mismo compás que se mueven sus dedos.

Un "más… sólo un poco más" escapa de sus labios entreabiertos.

Continúa con la mirada fija en oscuridad que se extiende ante ella exponiendo su cuerpo, sus senos, su sexo, sabedora de que cualquiera puede estar mirando, incluso él. Pero no le importa. Sigue con el tortuoso movimiento de sus dedos, primero uno, luego dos… imaginando que es él quien le hace el amor, que son sus manos las que la recorren, que son sus labios los que la controlan, lo que la seduce.

Más… más… siempre más.

Entonces…el orgasmo se apodera de ella, la invade.

Se corre. Y entre la negrura, él lo hace con ella.

En el calor de la noche sólo se escuchan sus gemidos…

..

..

Ahora necesita sentirla. Tocar su cuerpo. Saciar el deseo.

Necesita sentirse dentro de ella, y que las paredes de su cuerpo femenino rodeen su miembro.

Una y otra…. Y otra vez.

Que sus manos pequeñas se aferren a él. Que sus dedos se entierren en el rubio cabello. Que aruñe su espalda…. Que bese su boca.

Lo ha decidido.

Se ha aparecido en su recamara. Ahora está junto a ella, respirando ambos el mismo aire.

La encuentra en el mismo lugar. Tiene la frente apoyada en la ventana, mientras que su mano intenta aferrarse a la llana superficie.

La falda aún esta levantada a la altura de las caderas, mostrándole sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Sus ojos ávidos de más la recorren, absorbiendo su hermosura, ahogándose en su aroma.

Huele a sexo. A mujer.

La luz de la luna le da de lleno, convirtiendo la humedad de su cuerpo en el mejor afrodisíaco. Y si observa bien, nota que por sus piernas aún corren como ríos los fluidos que emanaron de su cuerpo.

¡Por Merlín!

Cómo desea fundirse en ella, enterrar la lengua entre sus piernas y probarla, no desperdiciar ni uno sólo de sus jugos, que su boca la haga venirse, mientras sus manos tocan, masajean, estrujan sus senos. Hasta la locura…..hasta que duela.

Puede ver el contorno de sus pechos y el sudor corriendo por su espalda. Así como el rápido subir y bajar de su tórax a causa de la acelerada reparación.

La vista más excitante que ha visto en su vida.

Siente como su miembro crece, palpita de deseo. La tela de su pantalón lastima, le molesta. En realidad toda su ropa lo hace.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita queda totalmente desnudo.

..

..

Era él. Sentía su presencia, su cuerpo caliente detrás de ella. Aún sin tocarlo, aún sin mirarlo sabe a que viene.

Por ella.

Gira el cuerpo muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

El rubio cabello se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor. Delirantes gotas de agua corren por sus hombros, bajaban por su cuello. Lamían deseosas la carne blanca de su pecho. Algunas morían en la labor, mientras que otras, las más dichosas, podían llegar más abajo, correr por su vientre duro y marcado hasta adentrase en el excitante camino de vello rubio que iniciaba en su bajo vientre y termina rodeando su hombría.

Grande, deseable, excitante.

Lo admira. En todo su esplendor lo hace.

Sus brazos fuertes. Su abdomen. Sus piernas. Desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Perfecto. Sublime.

Y en sus ojos… lujuria…..pasión….deseo.

Por ella. Sólo por ella.

—Draco qué…..—, pero él no le da tiempo de nada. De un momento a otro tiene el cuerpo de Draco pegado por completo al suyo...

Siente su cuerpo fuerte y caliente frotándose contra el suyo mientras que detrás lo helado de la ventana enfría su espalda. Entonces, sólo el sonido de su falda y ropa interior siendo desgarradas por las manos de Draco rompe el silencio.

Sorpresivamente la toma por los muslos y la acomoda en sus caderas obligándola a abrirse para él, con las piernas rodeando su cuerpo.

Y así sin más de un sólo golpe la penetra.

—¡Ooooh!.. ¡Draco!.

La escucha gemir su nombre, talvez es de placer… talvez de dolor….pero no se detiene, no puede hacerlo. Es justo lo que desea, es lo único que importa.

Como animal

Egoísta…. Posesivo… La esta haciendo suya.

—¡Ahh!

La lastima. Sin querer evitarlo, lo hace.

Sus dedos se han enterrado en la suave carne con demasiada fuerza. Sabe que para mañana tendrá en las caderas la marca de sus carisias. Pero no puede controlarse. La necesita. Como un desesperado lo hace.

La penetraba, más rápido, más profundo cada vez. Podía sentir la estreches de sus paredes rodeando su miembro.

Sus dientes muerden y desgarran la tierna carne de su cuello provocando que un grueso hilo de sangre le recorra la piel. Besa ahí donde lastimó, para ir bajando poco a poco mientras su lengua y sus labios limpian todo rastro del rojo liquido hasta llegar al pezón. Chupa, lame, succiona, muerde. Saborea cada trozo de piel, cada mililitro de sudor.

Es delicioso, es adictivo.

La penetra. Cada vez más fuerte. Y con cada embestida los gemidos aumentan. Las respiraciones se aceleran, el movimiento de ambas caderas es más intenso. Y entonces:

—Draco ¡oooh! ¡DRACOO!—. Por segunda vez el orgasmo la invadió. Más intenso, más sublime. Más todo. Con Draco siempre lo es.

Quiere resistir, sólo un poco mas, quiere sentirse dentro por más tiempo pero ya no se puede contener….

— ¡Her…mio...nee!—. Se derrama dentro de ella lanzando un gemido que grita su nombre.

Poco a poco la fuerza los abandona. Draco deja que sus piernas se flexionen hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo con Hermione aún sentada sobre él a horcajadas. Entierra su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras que ella se abraza su cuerpo.

—Perdóname—. La voz de Draco suena ahogada. No puede levantar la cara y mirarla, no después de lo que le ha hecho.

— ¿Qué?, ¿De que estas hablando?.. Draco…—. Sus manos lo tomaron por la barbilla obligándolo a ver sus ojos. — ¿Qué tendría que perdonarte?

—Yo… no sé que me paso, esta noche no te he hecho el amor… yo simplemente te tome como, como un….

—Shhh—, lo calla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. — Te amo, te he amando toda mi vida y no hay cosa, escúchame bien, nada que tú me hagas que me pueda desagradar. Para mi el sentirte, el ser tuya me hace feliz, y no importa el modo en que lo hagas, para mi, siempre haremos el amor ¿te quedó claro?

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Por cierto ¿te gustó lo que viste?

— ¿Qué? A caso tu sabías que yo….

—Me mirabas, si lo sabía, bueno mas bien lo sentí—, contesta mientras soltaba un sonrisa picara. — Pero no has dicho ¿te gustó o no?

—No tienes ni una puta idea de cuanto.

Fin.

..

* * *

..

**"REVIEWS"**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Besos Gely :)**


End file.
